


Lithe Beginnings

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Showers, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nudity might be natural but it's still embarassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lithe Beginnings

Danny leaned on the door jamb, one hand scratching his junk distractedly as his eyes followed the movements behind the shower curtain. He had woken alone in the bed, desperately needing to relieve himself. He’d heard the shower on so he’d stumbled into the bathroom only getting as far as the doorway before catching a glimpse of the lithe body through the billowing steam. 

Taking a last glance, Danny moved to the toilet and took care of necessities, declining to flush right away because he knew flushing interfered with the ancient plumbing. Turning to wash his hands at the sink, a smile spread across his face. Running a hand through his sleep tousled hair he closed a hand on the edge of the shower curtain.

“Hey, Babe, what happened to the three minute rule? Hope you’re saving some for me.” Danny grinned as he flicked the shower curtain open.

And then came face to face with a pair of firm, round breasts, soapy bubbles dripping wetly from her pert nipples.

“Hey Danny.” Cath greeted him cheerily, her hands lathering the shampoo in her hair. “I don’t think I am quite who you were expecting.”

Danny stood there for a long moment, his brain having temporarily taken itself offline as he tried to deal with what had happened.

“Ah no.” Danny stammered, swallowing convulsively.

“Oh, honey, it’s alright, don’t be shy, we’re all friends here.” Cath reached out with a soapy finger and tweaked his nose.

“No, I….” Danny cleared his throat, “I think I should go.”

“Okay.” Cath spoke as she turned her back to him to immerse her soapy head under the water. “I won’t be long, then it’s all yours.”

Danny turned to leave the room, mortified at what he had just done/seen.

“Hey Danny?” Cath spoke, drawing his attention back to her.

“Yes?” 

“Steve is in the kitchen, but I think you might like to put some pants on before you go down, his mother is here.”

Danny blushed crimson to the roots of his hair. Somehow having forgotten he was naked. Probably because he had face full of wet, jiggling breast, dropping both hands to cover his equipment, he stumbled on the bath mat and tripped out of the door and straight into Steve’s arms.

“What’s up, D?” Steve held him loosely by the shoulders, ducking his own head to look into Danny’s face. “Are you sick? You’re very flushed.” Steve pressed the back of his fingers to Danny’s forehead.

“Oh God. I just… you weren’t….Cath…no pants….and breasts…..” Danny babbled, pulling free of Steve’s hands and grabbing his boxers from the seat in the corner of the room. “I was naked, Steve. Naked.” He started pacing back and forward beside the bed. “Naked. Did you hear me? No clothes. “

“Danny, calm down.” Steve commanded him firmly. Danny stopped pacing and stepped into his underwear.

“I saw her, Steve.” He looked into Steve’s face. “She saw me. She SAW me, Steven. All of me. Everything.”

“Who? Cath?” Steve frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose trying to understand what was going on.

“No. Your mother.” Danny snarked, before he sat on the edge of the bed. “Oh my God, she’s here too isn’t she. I’m surprised she doesn’t have your bedroom bugged. And knows what we did.”

“What you did?” Cath grinned from the bathroom door, wrapped in a fluffy white towel, a similar towel around her head. “You boys finally worked it out didn’t you she grinned.”

“None of your business Catherine.” Steve stated never taking his eyes off of Danny.

“You so did, didn’t you.” She chuckled. “I’m so proud of you, both of you.” She leaned up to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek. “I’m so happy for you both.” Crossing to Danny she leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Good for you. By the way, you’ve got nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Oh God!” Danny exclaimed, his hands covering his now cloth covered crotch.

“Not helping Cath.” Steve tried not to smile.

“I’ll just go and dress in the other room.” Cath grinned and walked out of the room.

“Are you okay?” Steve knelt down in front of Danny, his hands on his knees.

“Okay? Yes. Mortified? Hell yes. I’ll never be able to look her in the eye again.”

“That’s only because you’ll be looking at her chest.” Steve suggested.

“Maybe.” Danny shrugged as Steve straightened and tossed him a tee shirt.

“That’s good because she’ll probably be checking out your goods too.”

“I am never leaving this room again.” Danny moaned and flopped back onto the bed.

“You don’t have any choice.” Steve grinned, “You’re having breakfast with Doris.”

"She had better be wearing clothes." Danny grumbled.


End file.
